ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stargirl (Injustice 2 DLC)
Courtney Whitmore, also known as Stargirl, is a playable DLC character for Injustice 2. 'Moveset' 'Basic Attacks' * Projectiles: ** Beam: She shoots a beam of energy that hits to the opponent from the staff. ** Strike: She strikes a beam of lighting that hits the opponent towards from the staff. ** Rocket Shot: She performs a rocket shot towards to the opponent from the staff. * Combat Attacks: ** Kick: She performs a kick towards to the opponent. ** Punch: She does a punch towards to the opponent. ** Uppercut: She performs an uppercut to the opponent, thus hitting them in the body/face. ** Jab: She performs a jab from her fists towards to the opponent. * Staff Attacks: ** Stab: She stabs the opponent with her staff. ** Slash: She performs a Slash with her staff. 'Special Moves' * Star Zap: Stargirl fires a Star bolt zap from her Cosmic zap (similar to Superman's Heat Vision). The Meter Burn shoots an additional powerful blast after the first one connects. It can be done in the air. * Star Punch: Stargirl attacks her opponent with a Fist-based construct. The Meter Burn has the fist grab the opponent in the air for a combo opportunity. * Starfall: Stargirl fires a zap from her staff in the air and a large Star Laser falls over her opponent (similar to Lex Luthor's Orbital Strike in Injustice: Gods Among Us). The Meter Burn instead has several stars falling down on the opponent. Trait Rocket Star: She uses her Staff's Light powers to cover her entire body in pure Stardust light, increasing her Speed, Strength and Stamina. 'Super Move' Reach for the Stars:' '''First, Stargirl entraps her opponent with a large hand-based construct and, if successful in tackling him/her, flies with him/her in Space. Then, she raises her staff at the skies, aiming at the stars, then afterwards, a rainstorm of light appears, thus hitting the opponent a devastating amount of damage. She finishes by creating a Star-construct based on herself, which flies with her opponent back to the arena with a Earth shattering ground slam. '''Costumes' Costume 1 Based on her original suit as seen in the comics. Costume 2 A One Top Leotard version of her costume. Bomb Shell (Premiere Skin) The costume worn in the Bomb Shell comic book series, as well as seen in the Figurine line. Costume 3 Her Outfit as seen in the Arrowverse series, Legends of Tomorrow. Costume 4 TBD. Gear Head *'New 52 Mask': Torso * New 52 Torso: Her Torso part of her New 52 Outfit, as seen in the comics. Arms *'Legends of Tomorrow Sleeves': Her Sleeves part of her Legends of Tomorrow outfit. Legs *'New 52 Pants: She wears her pants as seen in her ''New 52 outfit.' '''In Game Animations' * Character Select Attack: Stargirl charges her Staff with energy and hits her opponent's face. * Intros: ** First to Talk: Stargirl enters the arena flying, while she is sitting in her Star Staff before she confronts her opponent. After her opponent speaks, she leaps in the ground, grabs her Staff and enters her fighting pose. ** Second to Talk: Stargirl is walking in the arena toying with a Hard Light Construct made by her Star Staff before she confronts her opponent. Then, the construct vanishes and she enters her Fighting Pose. * Round-Won Pose: She holds her Staff in the air with her two hands and repeatedly spins in the air while saying "Hope you like seeing the stars! Hehehe!". * Wager Clash Stance: She locks with her Staff in horizontal position. ** Successful Wager: She entraps her opponent with a Giant Hand Construct and zaps him/her with a Star Beam. * Defeated Pose: The same way as Zatanna did in Injustice: Gods Among Us. * Outro: She levitates in the air with Star-based Constructs flying around her. Then she rises her Staff in the air while yelling: "YEAH!" as the constructs are turned into stardust. Biography Origins Courtney Whitmore was a fan-girl who idolized superheroes (including Superman) ever since her childhood before she was chosen by the Cosmic Star Staff, an artifact which grants the wielder with abilities similar to whose of a Green Lantern, such as her fitness and became a super-heroine herself called Stargirl. Her talents in crime-fighting eventually impressed Superman, who even offered to be her mentor. ''Justice League: Rings of the Force'' Courtney was also among many of Kara Zor-El's friends who were going shopping with her while enjoying news of Lois Lane's pregnancy. This was right before she and her friends witnessed the arrivals of Sonic the Hedgehog and Darth Vader and, after a battle with Luthor's Society, the merging of the Justice League's Galaxy with the Freedom Fighters/Jedi Alliance's dimension. Role in ''Injustice 2'' Among many adventures and battles she had while training with him, she and the Man of Steel were recruited by the One-Earth Batman to help the Insurgency stop the alternate Superman's Regime from rising again as well as to end the terrifying terrorism of Grodd's Society and Brainiac's invasion. She also has a role in the League's battle against Infinite's forces. Intro Quotes Against Aquaman Stargirl: "So... you talk to fish?" Aquaman: "I will not take that joke from you." Stargirl: "I think you will." Aquaman: "" Stargirl: "" Aquaman: "" Against Atom Stargirl: "" Atom: "" Stargirl: "" Atom: "" Stargirl: "" Atom: "" Against Aya Stargirl: "" Aya: "" Stargirl: "" Aya: "" Stargirl: "" Aya: "" Against Atrocitus Stargirl: "Just what was that carnage you caused there for?!" Atrocitus: "I fight where my rage requires it." Stargirl: "You're a monster! And I'm gonna stop you." Atrocitus: "I'll show you hellish hate." Stargirl: "Oh, please. I fought bullies bigger than you." Atrocitus: "Not for much longer." Against Bane Stargirl: "I bet you're all bark and no bite." Bane: "Do not test me, child!" Stargirl: "Why? You afraid I'll kick your butt?" Bane: "" Stargirl: "" Bane: "" Against Batman Stargirl: " " Batman: " " Stargirl: " " Batman: " " Stargirl: " " Batman: " " Against Bizarro Stargirl: "" Bizarro: "" Stargirl: "" Bizarro: "" Stargirl: "" Bizarro: "" Against Black Adam Stargirl: "What's up, man?" Black Adam: "Don't you dare talk to me like this, I am a god!" Stargirl: "I'm bringing you in, False God!" Black Adam: "" Stargirl: "" Black Adam: "" Against Black Canary Stargirl: "" Black Canary: "" Stargirl: "" Black Canary: "" Stargirl: "" Black Canary: "" Against Black Lightning Stargirl: "" Black Lightning: "" Stargirl: "" Black Lightning: "" Stargirl: "" Black Lightning: "" Against Black Manta Stargirl: "" Black Manta: "" Stargirl: "" Black Manta: "" Stargirl: "" Black Manta: "" Against Blaze the Cat Stargirl: "" Blaze: "" Stargirl: "" Blaze: "" Stargirl: "" Blaze: "" Against Blue Beetle Stargirl: " " Blue Beetle: " " Stargirl: "" Blue Beetle: " " Stargirl: " " Blue Beetle: " " Against Brainiac Stargirl: "" Brainiac: "" Stargirl: "" Brainiac: "" Stargirl: "" Brainiac: "" Against Captain Cold Stargirl: "" Captain Cold: "" Stargirl: "" Captain Cold: "" Stargirl: "" Captain Cold: "" Against Catwoman Stargirl: "I'm confused. Whose side are you on anyway?" Catwoman: "Right now, I'm on the winning side, honey." Stargirl: "That doesn't really tell me anything." Catwoman: "Nice outfit." Stargirl: "It represents my American citizenship." Catwoman: "Hmm. Clever too. I like that." Against Cheetah Stargirl: "" Cheetah: "" Stargirl: "" Cheetah: "" Stargirl: "" Cheetah: "" Against Cyborg Stargirl: "" Cyborg: "" Stargirl: "" Cyborg: "" Stargirl: "" Cyborg: "" Against Darkseid Stargirl: "" Darkseid: "" Stargirl: "" Darkseid: "" Stargirl: "" Darkseid: "" Against Deadshot Stargirl: "Looks like the Crime is ready to be taken down." Deadshot: "Take your shot. Make it count." Stargirl: "" Deadshot: "" Stargirl: "" Deadshot: "" Against Doctor Fate Stargirl: "" Doctor Fate: "" Stargirl: "" Doctor Fate: "" Stargirl: "" Doctor Fate: "" Against the Enchantress Stargirl: "So what? You're some kind of evil witch of two minds?" Enchantress: "A witch and devourer of souls? Yes." Stargirl: "Either way, you're going down." June Moone: "If you have a lair, run there and hide." Stargirl: "I won't leave here until I'm done." Enchantress: "Don't listen to June. She's neurotic." Against Firestorm Stargirl: "" Firestorm: "" Stargirl: "" Firestorm: "" Stargirl: "" Firestorm: "" Against Flash Stargirl: "" Flash: "" Stargirl: "" Flash: "" Stargirl: "" Flash: "" Against Gorilla Grodd Stargirl: "Thought I'd seen it all, but then... I met a talking monkey." Gorilla Grodd: "I am still your superior!" Stargirl: "Only when pigs fly." Gorilla Grodd: "" Stargirl: "" Gorilla Grodd: "" Against Green Arrow Stargirl: "" Green Arrow: "" Stargirl: "" Green Arrow: "" Stargirl: "" Green Arrow: "" Against Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Stargirl: "" Green Lantern: "" Stargirl: "" Green Lantern: "" Stargirl: "" Green Lantern: "" Against Green Lantern (John Stewart) Stargirl: "" Green Lantern: "" Stargirl: "" Green Lantern: "" Stargirl: "" Green Lantern: "" Against Grid Stargirl: "Do you have a doppelganger?" Grid: "I have removed the weaker flesh." Stargirl: "So... you're just a glorified computer?" Grid: "" Stargirl: "" Grid: "" Against Harley Quinn Stargirl: "Never really liked you, Harley." Harley Quinn: "Hey, even Bats trusts me now." Stargirl: "How much? Like 4%?" Harley Quinn: "You ever gonna trust me a hundred percent?" Stargirl: "Not even if you beg me, Clown." Harley Quinn: "Learn how to take a compliment, sweetie." Against Hellboy Stargirl: "" Hellboy: "" Stargirl: "" Hellboy: "" Stargirl: "" Hellboy: "" Against Herself Stargirl #1: "Hello, beautiful!" Stargirl #2: "Not so bad yourself." Stargirl #1: "We still have to fight you know." Stargirl #2: "I've come to kill Superman, he's a growing threat to all worlds." Stargirl #1: "He was cruel. But he doesn't deserve to die." Stargirl #2: "The last person who stood in my way said the exact same thing." Against Infinite Stargirl: "Sonic warned me a lot about you." Infinite: "Like you, he has the right to fear me." Stargirl: "Not me! Not ever!"/"You're a monster! And I'm gonna stop you." Infinite: "You're far too young to fight me, child." Stargirl: "You're never too young or too old to be a superhero!" Infinite: "Whoever said that quote must be suicidal." Against Jay Garrick Stargirl: "You're the first Flash?" Jay Garrick: "Jay Garrick. Reporting for duty." Stargirl: "Pleasure to meet you. Big fan." Jay Garrick: "" Stargirl: "" Jay Garrick: "" Against Joker Stargirl: "Just what was that carnage you caused there for?!" Joker: "I'm a threat to pretty much everyone."/"Everyone's always so judgy." Stargirl : "You're a monster! And I'm gonna stop you." Joker: "How about a smile?" Stargirl: "Not with abominable freaks like you!" Joker: "Ugh, it's no use talking to some people." Against Mister Freeze Stargirl: "I heard about your wife..." Mister Freeze: "Don't you dare speak against Nora." Stargirl: "Jeez, I'm trying to be nice." Mister Freeze: "I will freeze the world to save Nora." Stargirl: "Are you nuts?! You'll kill people!" Mister Freeze: "They will help me, if they share my pain." Against Poison Ivy Stargirl: "Those plants are hurting people." Poison Ivy: "Don't you dare hurt my babies!" Stargirl: "Then you don't mind if I hurt their mommy. Do you?" Poison Ivy: "Here to tango?" Stargirl: "Go 'tango' with Harley, Ivy." Poison Ivy: "Hardly, dear." Against Power Girl Stargirl: "Hey Kara, you look different but cool." Power Girl: "I'm a Kryptonian girl, stuck on the wrong Earth." Stargirl: "Oh, I get it. Heh." Power Girl: "I don't believe we've met." Stargirl: "Stargirl. New prodigy to the Justice league." Power Girl: "Best be ready to show me, kid." Against Raiden Stargirl: "" Raiden: "" Stargirl: "" Raiden: "" Stargirl: "" Raiden: "" Against Red Hood Stargirl: "Killing people is wrong you know..." Red Hood: "There's no other way to end crime." Stargirl: "Take a lesson from Batman." Red Hood: "Can't fight crime without crackin' a few skulls." Stargirl: "" Red Hood: "" Against Reverse-Flash Stargirl: "" Reverse-Flash: "" Stargirl: "" Reverse-Flash: "" Stargirl: "" Reverse-Flash: "" Against the Riddler Stargirl: "" Riddler: "" Stargirl: "" Riddler: "A Stargirl already exists, you know." Stargirl: "" Riddler: "His name is UNCLE SAM, you cretin." Against Robin Stargirl: "" Robin: "" Stargirl: "" Robin: "" Stargirl: "" Robin: "" Against Scarecrow Stargirl: "" Scarecrow: "" Stargirl: "" Scarecrow: "Tell me. What is your worst fear?" Stargirl: "Definitely not you!" Scarecrow: "You will learn to fear me." Against Shadow the Hedgehog Stargirl: "" Shadow: "" Stargirl: "" Shadow: "" Stargirl: "" Shadow: "" Against Silver the Hedgehog Stargirl: "" Silver: "" Stargirl: "" Silver: "" Stargirl: "" Silver: "" Against Sonic the Hedgehog 'Classic Sonic' Stargirl: "Okay then Little Guy, time for Us in the duel of the Light!!!" Sonic: "" Stargirl: "" Sonic: "" Stargirl: "" Sonic: "" 'Modern Sonic' Stargirl: "Is there any initiation on being a Freedom Fighter?" Sonic: "It starts with auditions." Stargirl: "Nice. 'Cause I've been working out." Sonic: "Really liked your style, sweetheart." Stargirl: "Why thank you, Mister Sonic." Sonic: "Just call me Sonic." Against Star Sapphire Stargirl: "" Star Sapphire: "" Stargirl: "" Star Sapphire: "" Stargirl: "" Star Sapphire: "" Against Starfire Stargirl: "Star versus Star. Who will win?" Starfire: "Let us determine who is the brightest star." Stargirl: "And I'm gonna shine." Starfire: "Greetings, Earth friend."/"Perhaps you are Titans material." Stargirl: "Am I in a initiative to become a Titan?" Starfire: "Let's start your audition." Against Steven Universe Stargirl: "Hi there, Little Man." Steven Universe: "Hi. Whoa! Pearl, you have this cool spear!!!" Stargirl: "A spear, Little guy? Nope! This is my mighty Staff."/"Pearl? Me? Seriously?" Steven Universe: "Pearl, let's get our training started." Stargirl: "My name is not Pearl!" Steven Universe: "Okay. Okay. Heh. Sorry." Against Sub-Zero Stargirl: "" Sub-Zero: "" Stargirl: "" Sub-Zero: "" Stargirl: "" Sub-Zero: "" Against Supergirl Stargirl: "" Supergirl: "" Stargirl: "" Supergirl: "Are you ready?" Stargirl: "All ready when you are." Supergirl: "Well that should be interesting." Against Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps) Stargirl: "" Supergirl: "" Stargirl: "" Supergirl: "" Stargirl: "" Supergirl: "" Against Superman Stargirl: "Good thing my world's Superman is still a good guy." Superman: "I protect Earth's people." Stargirl: "Protect? Or enslave?" Superman: "You're acting like a teenager." Stargirl: "You're never too young or too old to be a superhero!" Superman: "I won't go any easier on you." Against Superman (Blue Lantern Corps) Stargirl: "" Superman: "" Stargirl: "" Superman: "" Stargirl: "" Superman: "" Against Swamp Thing Stargirl: "" Swamp Thing: "" Stargirl: "" Swamp Thing: "" Stargirl: "" Swamp Thing: "" Against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) Donatello Stargirl: "" Donatello: "" Stargirl: "" Donatello: "" Stargirl: "" Donatello: "" Leonardo Stargirl: "" Leonardo: "" Stargirl: "" Leonardo: "" Stargirl: "" Leonardo: "" Michelangelo Stargirl: "" Michelangelo: "" Stargirl: "" Michelangelo: "" Stargirl: "" Michelangelo: "" Raphael Stargirl: "" Raphael: "" Stargirl: "" Raphael: "" Stargirl: "" Raphael: "" Against Terra Stargirl: "Hey, T-Girl! Are you ready to this?" Terra: "You haven't changed. Have you, Courtney?" Stargirl: "Some people never do." Terra: "" Stargirl: "" Terra: "" Against Vixen Stargirl: "" Vixen: "" Stargirl: "" Vixen: "" Stargirl: "" Vixen: "" Against Wonder Woman Stargirl: "Good thing Diana's still a nice woman in where I came from..." Wonder Woman: "There are no friendly fights." Stargirl: "That's why I'm not going easy on you." Wonder Woman: "Batman sends a child against me?" Stargirl: "You're never too young or too old to be a superhero!" Wonder Woman: "You suffer a sad delusion." 'Clash Quotes' Ending 'Narrating Quote' "Awesome! More than awesome! Who else aside of Superman knew that some teenager from Blue Valley would actually have what it takes to trash on one of the galaxy's most evil aliens like Brainiac? For a minute, I thought I'd screw it all up. But... wow! I totally nailed it! Better than this... I also got to be one of the few who would actually make the Dark Knight himself smile. He even offered me honorary membership on his new Justice League. Something not every teen gets 'til they're about 19 years old. But... as great as it sounds, I still prefer to stick with my Earth's Justice League. After all, it's where I belong. It's where I'm meant to be. But you know what? I'll be pretty happy to have to have this big adventure again. And I'll be waiting." Images Used # Stargirl standing victorious with a smile over a defeated Brainiac. # Stargirl sharing a handshake with Insurgency Batman. # Prime Earth versions of Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman watch happily as Stargirl is carried by her friends in the air like a winner. Stage Notes/Trivia * This version of Stargirl's personality seems widely similar to Spider-Man's in Marvel Cinematic Universe. * It is said in her Intro Quotes that Stargirl's Staff cannot even be lifted by anyone other than Stargirl (or those who are deemed worthy). This fact is similar to Thor's hammer Mjolnir in Marvel Comics. * Her Super-Move "Reach for the Stars" is named after the main theme song of Sonic Colors by Cash Cash. Category:Injustice Category:Superheroines Category:Females Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:DLC Category:DC Comics Category:Justice League: Rings of the Force Category:Teen Titans Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas